


Afternoon Doubts

by genmitsu



Series: Imagination Infection [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Some Plot, There's a bit of plot here now, and no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: Oswald has trouble getting his mysterious partner out of his thoughts.---Oswald rubs his temples, frowning. There’s no other reason to approach him other than business, so it has to have something to do with business somehow, but what goal could possibly be achieved by something as inane as imagining having sex with him?





	Afternoon Doubts

 

 

Oswald tries to concentrate on the ledger, but his thoughts keep drifting to their last message exchange. He can’t put the notion that his text partner knows who he is out of his head. It’s not a typo that’s easy to make. His partner still managed to type up the text even on the verge of his release, after all, it had to be conscious.

He throws his pen back on the desk in irritation. The distraction that was supposed to be just a small thing suddenly seems to be meaning and becoming more. But what exactly is its purpose?

Oswald rubs his temples, frowning. There’s no other reason to approach him other than business, so it has to have something to do with business somehow, but what goal could possibly be achieved by something as inane as imagining having sex with him? Or provoking fantasies in him? It can’t even be used to incriminate him in anything other than questionable taste and literary talent and who even cares about that? Oswald surely doesn’t, so it’s a very poor idea of leverage.

The guy did try to get more personal with him, asking questions about his private life. The first step of trying to pry info of some sorts out of him? But those who are close enough to have his personal number should know better than to expect him to slip like that.

Oswald tsks, getting up. Despite the situation being beyond ridiculous, he has to deal with it and the distraction it poses. He could block the number, sure, and that’d be it, but… if it’s someone working against him, the link works both ways and could be exploited.

He makes himself coffee, the mechanics of the process allowing Oswald to turn the situation in his mind like a puzzle. The _why_ is too obscure now, so the start is _who._ And the list is very, very short.

Jim. Of course every list starts with Jim despite Oswald knowing how empty those hopes are. But the detective always holds a special place in his heart, probably always will, both kind and cruel, a complete contradiction of a man, too unique to let go. But despite Oswald getting all kinds of mixed signals, the thought of Jim reaching out for him in such a convoluted way is laughable. He just doesn’t care for Oswald to do something like this.

Then Ed. Oswald makes a face sipping his coffee, and it has nothing to do with it being bitter. It seems like something Ed could come up with, but there’s no rhyme or reason to it, seeing how he wasn’t interested in the first place and is now smitten with Lee Thompkins, which Oswald can’t understand, but whatever. Oswald is long past his misplaced infatuation with Ed, content to be occasional crime partners, and that’s that. He’s not at odds with Oswald now, their plans not in conflict, so there really is no reason to try and stir this old mess again.

The next is Butch, but the idea of him typing up sexually arousing texts _to Oswald_ is so utterly implausible that Oswald dismisses it altogether.

This leaves Sofia, and she could do it just to mock him - check, she could be angling for something and trying to get him to lower his defences - check. But according to Oswald’s sources she’s still in a coma and therefore unable to do it. She could be faking it, of course, but to what end? She wouldn’t let such a slip by either, because she’s a cunning and treacherous little snake alright, but she’s also a thorough little snake.

And so the _why_ is not easily understood either. It’s not a crime to be queer in Gotham, neither is being virtually a virgin, and while it could probably undermine his authority with more primitive underlings, their kind responds to brute strength and Oswald doesn’t shy away from using it.

His coffee gets more bitter. There is nothing to be gained from their exchange other than sexual gratification, and so could it be just that?

Oswald gets up and paces the room, irritation rising up in him like heartburn. It has to be someone who knows him, who got his private number. Well, it could get leaked, sure.

But Jim wouldn’t be sharing his number, too ashamed of acknowledging their connection on one hand, and knowing Oswald would just sway anyone else under his control, on the other. With Ed they’re friendly, and unless Lee’s whispering something in his ear, there should be no reason to at least not withhold a warning of some kind. Damn that woman, Oswald grinds his teeth. Always has her claws in men important to Oswald.

Deep breath, one more. Let’s get back to thinking. Butch? He’s dumb enough to leak Oswald’s number, but no one would probably try to approach him for it in the first place, since his new looks are so much more intimidating than before.

This once again leaves Sofia, but it is also a dead - or at least comatose - end.

Is the sexual gratification the only thing this mysterious partner seeks? And why _him_ of all people then? All of them showed they’d never choose him willingly, so why, what could be the reason?

It has to be a mockery of some kind.

And Oswald could try and get the information from this text partner of his, but his partner is a liar. At the very least he lied about the method of approaching Oswald, so… is he afraid of retaliation? Trying to provoke one?

Maybe it’s a ruse to distract him from running his empire, the one he’s just barely got a hold of again. Something ridiculous enough to not allow him to make this connection too soon. To buy time and waste his on pointless musings. He should really pay closer attention to what goes on in his domain.

The phone pings with an incoming message. Now this is new, it’s still so early. Someone’s making a move? Oswald racks his mind remembering what operations he has running today, and none of them are of particular importance. He can play along for a while.

“Hey,” the new message says. “How are you today?”

What, again with trying to get to know him?

“Thank you. I’m well, and what about you?”

“I’m good. I know it’s early, but I just wanna talk, really. You’re on my mind a lot lately.”

Oswald scoffs. The guy probably has not him on his mind, but sex. He should just try finding another partner, if he’s even a he, and a real person and not someone messing with him.

“I’m flattered,” Oswald types. “Surprised though. Why?”

He won’t give him a straight answer, but maybe his lies would be telling enough.

“I didn’t expect to be dominated right off the bat and enjoy it like that. It felt really good. Can you blame me for being curious about what kind of person you are?”

That was a lapse of judgement then, being honest and open with what he likes. But Oswald imagined Jim, and… it seems he can’t resist even imaginary Jim Gordon conjured by his own mind.

But if it’s someone he knows, then this is a lie, and a known one at that. But does he know that Oswald knows that he knows?

“I thought you only sought sexual relief.”

“I… did. But it feels to me like we really clicked, you know?”

Well, Oswald can’t deny that it’s very easy to fantasize about Jim when they sext, so they did _click_ in a way.

“I’m sorry,” the new message comes before Oswald can reply. “Maybe I’m the only one who feels that way and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable cos of that.”

How surprisingly thoughtful. The conversation progresses in quite a different way than Oswald imagined, and he can’t actually picture any of his suspects acting this way. Just who can it be then?

“I’m not uncomfortable… yet.” He thinks really hard before adding the next line. “I know how unrequited feelings can hurt.”

“Oh? Do you want to elaborate?”

Now… does he?

If it’s Ed, he knows and then this is rather idiotic of him, bringing that up - it can add nothing new to their relationship. Can mess it up though. Ed did become more of an idiot after defrosting, but… it’s senseless even for him.

Sofia could use his honest answer for her goals, but she already knows it anyway.

Jim?.. no, the idea of this being Jim is the most ridiculous of all. He couldn’t bother less with Oswald and his feelings, even though he did become more civil lately, courtesy of Oswald being useful again.

Oswald sighs. Thinking about Jim always hurt, every time, just in a different way.

“I know what it is to want someone who will never want you back.”

He closes his eyes, waiting for reply. This is becoming less and less pleasant.

“Never is such a strong word.”

“It’s true in my case.”

Oswald puts the phone back on his desk and walks away. He paces around the room, nervous for no apparent reason, his feelings in turmoil once again. This whole thing feels like a major mistake. He doesn’t want to talk but he can’t ignore it either, like an itch.

“Do you know for certain? Like, you confessed or something?” is what he reads when he picks his phone up again.

“No need,” he replies. “He’s just not interested in someone like me. Likes women too, probably too much.”

And they just always seem to be flocking to him as well. Who can blame them? Jim is a handsome heroic cop. Even from the outside he’s attractive, but when one knows him, knows what kind of darkness and violence he keeps contained… Okay, maybe not everyone would be attracted to that. But Oswald is, terribly so, and he wants Jim at his worst as badly as at his best.

“I’m sorry,” the new message comes. “Moving on can be tough.”

Especially when you don’t want to, Oswald laughs. He tried. It doesn’t work.

But this guy is good at distracting him. He has to retake the initiative.

“You also have a similar experience?”

“Yeah. Wanting someone I can’t have.”

“Is she married?”

“It’s a man, and it’s complicated.”

“I see. I’m sorry too then.”

Oswald puts the phone back on his desk, and returns to pacing the room. This doesn’t feel like a business scheme. The liar would be more insistent, more picky about details. This guy just seems to want to talk. Lonely? Yet he goes to bars to pick up ladies, so why should he be lonely? Gotham is a vast place, everyone can find anyone, statistically. But, Oswald sighs, it’s not like there’s another Jim Gordon out there who’d want to be with him. Oswald’s not sure he’d want another. Jim is the only one. Oswald only wants _him._

And this… thing, whatever it is, while pleasant sometimes, is a distraction he can’t afford to waste time on. He needs to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible, and if it’s some adversary of his, deal with them, and if it’s not, then thank you, it’s been nice, goodbye. Perhaps being forward is the way to go.

“We’re quite a match, it seems,” Oswald types. “I’m curious about you too. Do you want to meet for drinks?”

The answer takes longer than he expected. Maybe this guy doesn’t want that. Maybe his adversary thinks it’s a trap, and he is not wrong then. It is a trap. Oswald would not be kind to the one wasting his time.

Then the phone makes a sound and Oswald grabs it, reading eagerly.

“Yes. Let’s. When and where?”

Oswald smiles as he types a reply. Whatever the outcome, this will be the end of it. No distractions.

 

Jim throws back his whiskey, staring at the phone. Oswald texted him the address and the date, so this is the point of no return… for both of them.

 

 

 


End file.
